


A Change In The Stars

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by A Knight's Tale, J for Jousting!AU, Knight!Sirius, M/M, Regulus and James are Sirius' squires, Remus is a merchant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for a change in his stars, Squire Sirius pretends to be a Noble to compete in the jousting tournament. </p><p>Along the way he meets two men. Lord Lucius Malfoy, who offers to be his... as long as he wins, and clothing merchant, Remus Lupin, who doesn't care whether Sirius wins or loses, claiming nothing would change how he feels.</p><p>Inspired by a Knight's Tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change In The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on: 5th July 2015 on fanfiction.net
> 
> Inspired by A Knight's Tale.
> 
> Jousting Scoring:
> 
> The first to three points wins.  
> One point for breaking a lance between the chest and neck.  
> Two points for breaking a lance on the face  
> Three points for knocking the opponent off their horse. The horse is also won.

 

Sirius Black sat on his horse, looking around the field. His gaze shifted to the Berfrois where he knew Lord Malfoy was seated.

It didn't take long for him to find Lord Malfoy - his blonde hair drew Sirius' gaze quickly. Sirius could see the look of disdain even at the long distance, as his eyes searched across the field.

They met his, and Sirius could see the smirk on Lord Malfoy's face as their eyes locked. For the second time since they had met, the gaze did nothing to him. He turned, looking back at James and Regulus.

The only eyes he wanted to look into were amber, but Remus wasn't to be seen. He hoped he would see the man standing with James and Regulus like he was used to.

He hoped Remus was there somewhere.

**~oOo~**

_James led the horse through the pavilions as Regulus walked behind, his gaze darting around._

_Sirius sat on the horse, trying not to look excited at what was happening. He tried to maintain the expression that he was supposed to be there - years of being told he was below them made it a struggle, but he was determined._

_Just once, he wanted to be the one people respected._

_They arrived at their designated tent and Sirius climbed gracefully from the horse, watching his brother and his friend bring the supplies inside._

_"I'm going to look around," he announced._

_Regulus turned to him. "And leave us to do everything?" he asked, glaring at his older brother._

_"Regulus, who would believe that he's a noble if he did this himself?" James hissed. "When has a noble ever loaded or unloaded their stuff? That's what we're for; We need to keep up appearances."_

_Regulus sighed at James' reply, but turned back to the tent, and Sirius took it as his cue to leave. He tugged at the ill-fitting tunic that had belonged to the Knight they had previously served (until he died), pushed his hair from his face and started walking._

**~oOo~**

The crowd were cheering at the knights that had previously jousted, and the broken lances were being cleared away. Sirius watched as the spectators drank their hot wine.

He was up next.

He knew Lucius was watching him, but he didn't return his look. He knew the prize for winning the final joust, and that was Lucius.

Lucius himself had said that he was only interested in a winner, and Sirius had given his all in the past. He had suffered injuries, dislocated shoulders and much more for this.

It wasn't what he wanted and what had started as something he was doing for himself, had quickly turned into something he was doing for Lucius.

But Remus... Remus didn't expect anything from him. Remus didn't care if he was a Lord or a Knight or a peasant. Remus didn't care if Sirius was rich or poor.

**~oOo~**

_"My usual clothing merchant has not set up yet," Lucius stated. "Otherwise I wouldn't have had to waste my time with that fool. Are you looking to buy something?"_

_The man looked at him, and Sirius could feel his eyes move across his outfit, examining the fit and fabric. The sneer on the man's lips told Sirius that his ill-fitting clothes weren't suitable._

_"I am," Sirius lied. His gaze moved over Lucius' dark green bliaud. His breath caught as his eyes moved up to grey, and he pushed away the urge to look down at the ground. He couldn't do that now - he was pretending to be of Noble descent and a Knight - an equal to this man. He kept his gaze steady._

_"Has your journey been a long one? Your clothing must have been wrecked to replace it with... that."_

_Sirius self-consciously moved his eyes from Lucius' and glanced down at his outfit. "It was a long journey indeed," he agreed. "But now that I'm here, I can find something to wear that is much more appropriate than these old rags."_

_"I would hope so," Lucius replied. "I believe attractive men such as ourselves should be at his best at all times - no matter what."_

_"Attractive?" Sirius repeated, stopping and staring at his companion._

_He was met with an appraising look. "Must I repeat myself?" Lucius asked. "I think that if you were to wear clothes more suited to your status, you would be able to be seen in the company of the other Lords. As it is now, you look like a commoner."_

_Sirius could hear the disdain in his voice, but this man thought he was attractive? Sirius had gone through the years being overlooked, just a Knight's Squire and now suddenly he had the attention of this handsome man._

_He nodded. "That will be rectified," he replied._

_"Lucius," someone called, rushing towards them. Lucius' attention moved away from Sirius to a man muttering about Lucius' father wanting to speak with him urgently._

_Lucius nodded and turned to Sirius. "I hope next time we meet, you will be more presentable, though I will look forward to it."_

_"Me too," Sirius replied, watching as the man turned and walked away from him._

**~oOo~**

Sirius looked at his lance with was painted with the crest that James had spent hours designing. He ran his hand over it. Another lance that would be admired for minutes before being broken.

The beautiful crest resting on a background of red, with golden lions.

He had proven he was just as good as the ones with the _pure_ blood. The nobles.

He didn't want to do this anymore. Not for himself and not for Lucius.

He wanted to do something for Remus. To show Remus that he chose him.

**~oOo~**

_"Let me travel with you," Remus requested. "My supplies are heavy and I need to leave now to bring them to the next tournament. If I can travel with you, it'll relieve me of my burden and I'll be able to fit you with a tunic and anything else you might need."_

_Sirius considered the option for a moment, before nodding his head. They would just need to be careful around the guy, but he needed an outfit for the banquet with Lucius so they didn't have much choice._

_"That's fine," Sirius agreed, following Remus into the tent so he could pick a tunic. There wasn't time to have something new made, but hopefully the merchant could find a close fit and make the necessary adjustments. "I need something dark green to go with Lord Lucius' outfit."_

**~oOo~**

Sirius watched as the previous knights finally left. A knight on the horse on the other side drew his attention. Once again, he looked back for Remus, but he still wasn't there.

Sirius looked at James hopefully, but James shook his head slightly, and Regulus was scouring the stands carefully.

They didn't even know if Remus had come here. He might have gone to another, smaller tournament just to get as far away from Sirius as possible.

Sirius deserved it, he had unknowingly broken Remus' heart and not moved fast enough to fix everything.

**~oOo~**

_"I just wanted to say thank you," Remus offered._

_"Thank you?"_

_"Yes, I know we agreed that I only travel with you just the once, but you've allowed me to come to four tournaments with you now. It's very kind of you, My Lord."_

_"Sirius," Sirius offered. "I must thank you also, you've made wonderful clothing for me, and I as dressed smartly enough for Lord Lucius."_

_He didn't notice the way Remus' smile flickered. "I'm glad I've been of use," Remus offered softly._

_"And if you want, you can continue to travel with us, if you'd like?" Sirius added._

_"I would - very much," Remus told him, a wider smile pulling at his lips._

**~oOo~**

Across the field, another man approached on a horse. Sirius took in the armour and the flag that adorned his clothing and bared his teeth.

Sir Severus Snape.

The man who had also been after Lucius' attention, and the first man to beat him. It wasn't just that - Sirius remembered the man from a few years before when he was just the Squire and Sir Snape had him beaten for something that wasn't his fault.

Not that Snape recognised him of course, but Sirius hated him more than anything.

**~oOo~**

_"Sirius, he's only interested in winners," Remus said. "So if you lose, what'll he do? Will he still be with you? Will he end things?"_

_"He's a Lord, of course he wants someone who will win," Sirius offered confidently._

_"And what then? More tournaments? More gold? What if you lose? What if you get injured? What if you get found out? What will he do?"_

_"He'll stand by me," Sirius replied, uncertainly. He knew that Lucius wanted only the best, and if Sirius gave up, he wouldn't be the best. If he was hurt, he couldn't be._

_If he was found out to be a peasant, Lucius would never speak to him again!_

_Remus nodded. "Will he?" he asked. "I doubt that he would lower himself to be with one of us and I pray that if he does ever find out, that you won't get hurt."_

_Sirius frowned. "Why is this your concern?" he asked. "I'm a grown man, Remus. Is it because of how he treats you all? I will have a word and tell him to treat you all better -"_

_"It's not that," Remus said. "Me, Regulus, James... we're all used to it. You should understand that much at least. It's because I don't want to see you get hurt. You mean too much to me for me to let you hurt."_

_"Too much, what's too much?" Sirius asked, more curious than angry._

_"I care so much about you because..." Remus trailed off nervously. "I mean, you are the most important person in my life, whether you're a peasant, whether you are rich. I'd think that no matter what."_

_"Even if I lost?" Sirius scoffed. "How could I be important to anyone if I lost?"_

_"Even if you lost," Remus confirmed, his voice softer. "You'd still be everything to me if you lost. You'd still mean the world to me if you were just a peasant."_

_"But I'd be no-one," Sirius replied, shaking his head._

_Remus tilted his head slightly. "Like me," he said. "I guess all this pretending to be a noble and you see us the way they see us. We're nothing. Me, James and Regulus. All nothing, but James and Regulus have each other and they are happy. They don't need titles to be happy."_

_"I never said you were no-one -"_

_"But you're a noble now," Remus said, sadly. "You act like them, you talk like them and now... well, now you think like they do."_

_"Remus -"_

_"I'm sorry, I need to go. It was stupid me coming here, stupid for me to even try and tell you that I... that..." Remus shook his head and strode from the tent._

**~oOo~**

Sirius watched James move forward ready to announce Sirius' presence there. A long winded speech, working the crowd up and he heard James shout his name. He waved, a fake smile on his lips as people pushed at each other to get a better view.

He would give this all up for Remus.

And with that sudden thought, he knew what he had to do.

**~oOo~**

_"You are a fool," Regulus said, as Sirius finished telling him and James about the conversation with Remus._

_"How?" Sirius demanded._

_"Do you even know what Remus was saying?" James queried._

_"Well, I've just told you everything," Sirius muttered. "So yes. He thinks I'm important."_

_"But did you know what he actually meant?" James asked. "Why he thinks a man he's only known for a few months is more important than anyone else he's met?"_

_Sirius slowly shook his head._

_"It's because he's in love with you," Regulus said, exasperated. "He said you were everything to him. Are you stupid, Sirius, because if you didn't get what he meant, I worry for you."_

_"Remus loves me? Why?" Sirius exclaimed._

_"Can't work that one out, Regulus is the attractive brother," James said._

_"Hey," Sirius said, grinning and shoving his friend. James shoved him back and moments later, they were fighting on the floor._

**~oOo~**

Sirius knew that Remus had to be there somewhere. He hadn't seen him since the fight they had. Lucius had turned up an hour later, looking for a bedmate, but Sirius had turned him away.

James had walked in on them talking and Lucius had muttered about Remus not watching the entrance to the tent as he requested, and left.

"Remus was here?" James asked.

Sirius slowly shook his head. "I haven't seen him."

"Well, he saw Lucius come in here... poor bloke," James muttered. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll wait for him to come back," Sirius had replied.

Now, as the other squire called out Sir Snape, Sirius had no time left to wait for Remus. He brought his horse forward, ready to duel the man.

Or not.

**~oOo~**

_Remus headed back towards the tent. He had given himself a couple of hours to calm down and collect himself and wanted to apologise for causing a scene to Sirius._

_There was a tiny part of him that hoped that Sirius would lose, or Lucius would get bored soon, but more than anything, he wanted Sirius to be happy._

_He was just about to pull the front of the tent back when a figure pushed past him._

_"Make sure we're not disturbed," Lucius demanded, barely looking at him. "I suggest you and the others sleep in the stables tonight."_

_With that, Lucius stepped into the tent._ _Remus stared after him for a moment before turning away._

_Sirius was getting what he wanted after all, and Remus couldn't bear to see Sirius with somebody else - he couldn't bear to see Sirius get hurt._

_He headed to the loaded cart and took down his stuff and left._

**~oOo~**

The two knights charged at each other, and Sirius' eyes moved from the brown horse up to it's master. The man was covered in armour, save for a slit in the visor.

He hated this man.

He watched as Sir Snape lowered his lance and Sirius kept his straight up. He tightened his grip on the horse and prepared himself.

The blow didn't hit Sirius' chest as he had expected. In his haste to turn his gaze from the approaching lance, he hadn't notice the lance shift up, aiming for his face.

The blow of it almost threw him from the horse. He didn't even notice the horse returning to the start, or hands helping him down.

**~oOo~**

_Fingers danced over his skin, making him laugh and amber eyes peeked up at him._

_"Hold still, My Lord," Remus said, fighting a smile of his own as he carefully pinned the outfit that Sirius was wearing, and began making the adjustments. Sirius squirmed slightly, and Remus brought a hand up, gripping Sirius' hip to hold him still._

_Sirius could feel the heat of Remus' hand through the layers, and focused on that rather than anything else. Before he knew it, the green tunic was finished and Remus let him go._

_Sirius admired himself in the mirror. He wasn't a fan of green himself, but Lucius was and that's what mattered._

_"How do I look?" he asked._

_"Amazing," Remus whispered, with a inaudible sigh. "You seem to have a fondness for the colour green?"_

_"Lucius likes green," Sirius replied. "Why? What colour do you see me in?"_

_"I would imagine you in red," Remus replied. "Red like the shade on your shield. Gold like the lions. I... I made one for you, if you'd like to see it?"_

_"For me?" Sirius replied, flattered._

_Remus nodded. "I just thought that since you're noble now, it would be nice to have a bigger choice."_

_Sirius quickly narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'noble now'?"_

_Remus met his gaze. "I mean that I know you aren't truly one," he whispered. "Not that it changes anything for me, I would still like to travel with you, if you'd let me."_

_"And if I won't?" Sirius asked, defiantly._

_"Than this would be us parting ways, I'd wish you luck for future tournaments and think of you fondly when I hear your name," Remus replied._

_"Not going to turn me in?"_

_Remus shook his head. "Why would you in? You're one of the kindest people I've ever met." He began to pack up his things. "Maybe I'll see you -"_

_"I want you to keep travelling with us," Sirius said, scared that Remus would disappear._

**~oOo~**

"What the hell was that?" Regulus roared.

"Remus," he whispered. "Remus said that it made no difference if I won or lost. Maybe he'll know that I'm losing to show him that maybe I feel the same way about him."

Hands reached up for his helmet, and Sirius was shocked when it was removed, as Remus had taken it from him. Hands rested on his face, checking for damage. He placed his own hand over Remus'.

"Are you hurt?" Remus asked. "You shouldn't go out there and lose on purpose, that's not you! I don't care what you do after this, or if you win or lose... you just go and do your best."

"But, I wanted to tell -"

"We can talk later. We have all the time in the world after this," Remus said, handing the helmet back.

Feeling lighter than before, a smile crossed Sirius' face and he slid the helmet back on. He climbed back onto the horse and took the lance from James before letting his horse charge.

He needed to make Snape fall form the horse to gain the three points that would let him win.

He knew he could do it.

**~oOo~**

_Remus had started going to a different city, because he knew heading to London would mean he would have to face Sirius again. But he couldn't._

_A day's journey wasted, and another day heading back, meaning he was far behind the others. He wouldn't have time to sell much clothing, but he would be able to see Sirius joust, and that more than made up for it._

_He managed to find a place to watch without being noticed, and Sirius, James and Regulus turned up minutes later._

_He watched as Sirius looked up and met Lord Lucius' gaze and tried not to feel upset._

_Finally it was Sirius' turn to run and Remus rushed over without a thought as the lance struck his face. He couldn't help but feel hopeful at Sirius' words, but needed Sirius to finish this joust. He knew about the rivalry between the pair, and Sirius would be disappointed with himself should he throw the joust._

**~oOo~**

Sirius climbed from his horse, looking down at the hook-nosed man on the ground. He watched James walk over, taking the rein of the horse Snape had now lost, and leading it back to the group, Sirius following behind.

"So... you've won, what next?" Remus asked, as Sirius closed the distance.

Sirius pulled the helmet from his head, shaking his hair out. "Well," he begun. "Maybe we could talk about everything you said before... then I could apologise for not understanding."

"That's okay -"

"And then I'll explain that even though Lucius turned up at the tent, nothing happened with him, and when you left... I felt so empty. Different to the times between the jousts when I wasn't near Lucius. I hated being apart from you, Remus."

"I hated leaving, it was hard to know you and him were together," Remus admitted.

James and Regulus began to remove Sirius' armour.

"I'm in need of a tunic," Sirius stated, staring into Remus' eyes. "It'll need to match my red one. I'd like you to attend the banquet with me, and of course, our outfits should compliment each others."

Remus nodded, smiling shyly. "I do have one that'll compliment, so it won't take much time adjusting it."

"But we have hours," Sirius mused, a smirk on his lips. "Come to my tent and we can discuss other ways to pass the time."

"And Lord Malfoy?" Remus whispered, as lips moved towards his. Sirius followed his gaze to the elegant blond walking towards them.

"Sir Snape can have him," Sirius replied. "I only want you."

Before Remus could say another word, lips were on his and hands pulled him closer and held him tightly.


End file.
